True Love's First Kiss
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Iima experiences romance in strange and unusual ways, only to find out that she's never truly been kissed by a boy. Will Iima find the one she loves and get the first kiss she so desperately wants? Features various X-Overs.
1. Feelings?

True Love's First Kiss

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine_

Summary: Iima experiences romance in strange and unusual ways, only to find out that she's never truly been kissed by a boy. Will Iima find the one she loves and get the first kiss she so desperately wants? Features various X-Overs.

Ch. 1

Feelings?

It was raining and Iima just sat by the window watching the rain. Only she didn't feel as cheerful, much less, as calm and relaxed as the rain made her feel. It was odd. Here she is, sitting in the dark, watching the rain by the window and she wasn't happy.

Maybe she just needed to stand in front of the window, just like she used to do when she was just a tyke in Domino Asylum.

Iima got up and stood in front of the window. She stood there for a few moments in her own little world.

_Guard: THERE'S ANOTHER DEATH IN CELL 98250!_

_Warden Brown: BUT THAT'S AROUND IIMA'S ROOM!_

_Iima (4 years old at the time) was standing in front of the window watching the rain in her room. She just stood there with that same blank look on her face, wondering if someone would ever set her free._

*POP*

Iima turned around for a moment. The door was being unlocked. Mai came in jamming to her music on her headset.

Mai (singing): _I'm closing all the curtains so don't you even bother and they're calling out murder underneath the covers-_

Iima tapped her sister's shoulder. Mai took her headset off and saw her very confused sister's glare. "Sorry, I get into my music way too much." Mai sheepishly admitted as she patted Iima's hair.

Iima: mmm, okay.

She went back to the window and just stood there watching it. Mai noticed that Iima wasn't her usual self (and by usual self, she knew Iima wasn't happy to see the rain.)

Mai put her apron on so that she could cook dinner for both of them. "At least I won't have to pull my hair back since we got a haircut." Mai quietly said to herself. _Already miss my long hair._ Mai thought as she put her glasses on and pulled the cutting board out of the shelf.

Iima just stood at that window as if something was on her mind. Mai saw her out of the corner of her eyes.

_Wonder what she's thinking about?_ Mai thought. "Baby, are you okay?" Mai asked as she started cutting some vegetables. "uh-uh." Iima responded. Now she knew, something was wrong.

Mai took her apron off and went to comfort her saddened sister. "You wanna tell what's on your mind?" Mai asked as she gently held her sister.

Iima looked like she was about to cry. "Did I accidentally scare you when I came in?" Mai asked as she rubbed her sister's back. "uh-uh." Iima responded again. "You wanna cry it all out?" Mai asked motherly.

Iima fought back the tears. "Just let it all out. You shouldn't hold your tears back." Mai softly said to her sister. "What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Iima looked into Mai's violet eyes, as she continued to hold back her tears. "I've cried plenty of times before I met you. Just let it all out. You'll feel better when you do." Mai said as she continued to rub her sister's back.

That's when Iima's locket fell out of her skirt pocket. "May I look inside?" Mai asked. Iima didn't respond. Mai looked inside and it-

(Iima burst into tears)

Mai held her sister gently, but Iima's hugs were painful. But Mai was used to it by now. "Is that what you're feeling?" Mai asked. Iima bursts into more tears.

Mai: Iima-baby, it's normal to feel this way. I went through it for several years. All those confusing thoughts and feelings have a way of getting to you.

(Mai kissed her sister's forehead)

Iima's eyes were all red and teary. She looked at her sister with the most saddened look Mai can remember for a long time. Mai wipes Iima's tears from her eyes.

Mai (thinking): I had she was starting to think about boys. I would have figured she'd have done this already…

Mai: How long ago were you thinking about men?

(Iima glares at her sister blankly)

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mai spoke softly. Mai hands her a hankie. "7 days." Iima voice broke. "You've been think about men for almost a week?" Mai asked.

Iima: uh-huh.

Mai: Is there someone you like in particular?

_Iima was a bit confused by this question_

Mai: Which one makes your heart thump? Makes you feel warm and happy in inside?

_Iima was a bit more confused now_

Mai: Is there a boy you wanna hug and kiss, like I do with Joey?

Iima shoved her sister off and turned away with her face all reddish pink. "Don't be embarrassed. It's only us two here." Mai said with a bit of a smile.

Iima growled viciously at Mai. "Okay, don't get upset. Whenever you wanna tell me, you can tell me. Okay?" Mai backed away defensively.

Iima huffed. "You wanna back rub?" Mai asked. Iima gently smiled and lied on her tummy. She then took the clamps off her bra.

_Mai put some OLAY lotion on her back and rubbed it gently. Iima purred happily to her older sister_

Mai: Does that feel good?

Iima (lewdly): Do it more!

Mai (embarrassed): Iima, stop being so PG-13!

Iima (lewdly): I'm sensitive!

Mai: Try to enjoy it without sounding like Sisi's movies.

_Iima just couldn't help it. Mai decided to ignore it and tend to her sister_

After 15 minutes-

"Put your bra back on. I'm gonna make dinner for us. Try not to go to far and stay out of trouble." Mai warned. Iima snapped her bra back on. "Sisi, look." Iima squealed with joy as she pointed at the window.

Mai looked and saw a rainbow outside. She hugged Iima. "All happy?" Mai asked. "mm-hmm." Iima said.

To be continued!


	2. School Shenanigans

True Love's First Kiss

By: DMEX

Ch. 2

School Shenanigans

-Orange Star High School-

It's a sunny bright Monday morning . But little does a certain someone realize, she wants to play with him today. It was actually quite early when Gohan arrived to school.

"Am I the first one here?" Gohan asked himself. That's when a certain young lively hottie unexpected hugged him. It was his friend, Erasa. She happened to be wearing a pink tube top with pink pants and of course, she had her medium gold hoops on as she did almost every day. "Morning Erasa." Gohan greeted.

Erasa: Morning, sunshine.

Videl happened to tug Gohan's arm and glared at Erasa quite jealously, (though Erasa doesn't notice.)

"Why are **_YOU_** here so early?" Videl barked at Erasa. "Honey, I'm here at 7 a.m. sharp every school day. That's when I can show off my adult body." Erasa said with a very sexual smile.

Videl (thinking): _Erasa, as much as you're my friend, I **STILL** can't stand you!_

That's when a set of dark violet eyes appeared in one of the bushes. Videl happened to see them and her face turned a bit blue. She's also a bit freaked out.

"What's wrong, Videl?" Gohan asked. "I think that sleazy pervert Quagmire is glaring at us." Videl uttered. "Doesn't he **_EVER_** learn his lesson?!" Gohan yelled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Gohan and Erasa saw the dark violet eyes in the bushes. The eyes fluttered a bit (almost sexually.) Erasa wasn't sure what to make of it. Gohan has a very good idea as to who this was (and he was sweating bullets.)

**_OH NO! NOT AGAIN!_** Gohan though, very frightened.

_It jumped out of the bushes very quickly_

(pan to sky as Gohan screams in agony)

Erasa was a bit shocked at this. Videl tried to hold in her laughter. It seems that Iima has followed Gohan to school again.

Erasa: Who's this young woman?

Videl: Gohan's "friend", Iima. She's seeing Gohan's mom for therapy.

Iima applies more pressure as Gohan's bones crack and he screams in more pain.

Gohan (pained): **_LET! ME! GO! *KOFF* YOU'RE *GAG, KOFF* HURTING *GAG* ME!_**

Videl bursts into laughter and ends up rolling on the grass.

"Stop laughing Videl! She's hurting him!" Erasa yelled. "I wanna play with you." Iima said very lewdly.

Gohan (pained): **_IF THIS IS YOUR WAY OF PLAYING… *GAG* YOU HAVE A… *GAG* FUNNY WAY OF… *KOFF* SHOWING IT!_**

"Let him go! You're hurting him!" Erasa yells and tries to pull her off of him. Some of the teachers just came by and saw this very bizarre moment. Gohan was in more pain now than he was before.

"**_IIMA, GET OFF OF ME!_**" Gohan pled in pain. "You come home with me!" Iima barked. "**_BUT I HAVE SCHOOL!_**" Gohan yelled in pain. "**_NO! YOU COME PLAY WITH ME!_**" Iima roared in anger.

That's when it turned ugly.

She let go of him, only for her to choke him with that Mandible Claw-like choke she's so fond of using. Now, everyone was terrified. Gohan passed out, then she let go of him. Iima grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him off to God knows where.

It was a bit of an awkward silence, until-

Erasa: **_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! ISN'T SOMEONE GONNA GO AFTER HER?!_**

"I better do it." Videl said a bit aggravated, "she'll listen to reason if I go after her."

-Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains-

Gohan started coming to. What woke him up was a monkey tossing an apple core on his head. "**_DAMMIT! THAT HURTS!_**" Gohan yelled. That's when he realized he was no where near Orange Star High. Matter of fact, he's being dragged somewhere.

He happened to see a **_VERY DISGRUNTLED _**Iima dragging him to (well, wherever it is she's going) and he was scared. He even peed his pants in terror.

Gohan (thinking): _Time to use that brain. I've been in plenty of jams with her and I always found a way out of them._

Gohan: Where are you taking me to?

(Iima doesn't respond)

"**_HEY! CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' OFF TO WITH ME?!_**" Gohan asked again, a bit louder.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Iima screamed, "**_I'LL CHOKE YOU AGAIN!_**" Iima threatened.

Gohan: Why exactly did you wanna take me off of school, anyway?

Iima: No waiting! You play, _**NOW!**_

Gohan: So let me see if I understand this, you basically followed me to school, hugged me, almost to my death, got mad at me for going to school, you then, choked me and now **_YOU FRICKIN' KIDNAP ME BECAUSE YOU WANT A PLAY DATE WITH ME SO BADLY?!_**

(THUD)

Iima sat down.

_About time she's worn out._ Gohan thought. Iima's head was facing the ground as what seemed to be a tear flowing down her cheek and plops on the dirt road. Gohan wasn't sure as to if he managed to get through to her, but felt a bit horrible as to how he did.

Gohan: Do you get lonely that easily?

Iima: What do you care?

Gohan: If it means anything, I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Iima sadly glares at him. Gohan sat right by her.

"How come you follow me to school?" Gohan asked. "No friends." Iima's voice broke. "You won't get friends if you get violent with people." Gohan spoke. Videl happens to find them. Gohan gives Videl the update. They explain her story at school, and everyone seems to be in a forgiving mood, except Sharpener, (Ms. Hamilton quit because of this, by the way).

Sharpener: **_THAT WOMAN IS INSANE, GOHAN! SHE BELONGS IN A HOSPITAL!_**

_Videl punches Sharpener in the stomach_

Videl (angriest): **_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IIMA GOES THROUGH EVERY DAY?! SHE HAS THE HARDEST BECAUSE OF INSENITIVE PRICKS LIKE YOU! LOCKING HER UP IS WHAT MADE HER LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU GOT LOCKED IN A CELL OR A ROOM FOR 24 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE FOR ABSOULTLY NO REASON?! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT WOULD YOU?!_**

_Videl grabs Sharpener by his neck as Sharpener cringes_

Videl (angriest, voice breaking): **_ANSWER ME!_**

Sharpener: **_SHE'S STILL INSANE!_**

_Videl punches him in the face_

Videl (angriest, voice breaking): **_IF YOU EVER USE HER NAME LIKE THAT IN VAIN AGAIN, SO HELP ME GOD; I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT SHE DOES TO YOU!_**

To be continued…


End file.
